The Batman Origins
by FullPower14
Summary: This is the story of Batman's life from a boy to the Dark knight. See the way Batman handles all his burdens in the new fantastic story of how one man came become a Legend.
1. Chapter 1: The Boy

_The Batman Origins_

_Chapter 1: The Boy_

_Author's Note:_

Hey Everyone I'm FullPower! I'm new to this website and what better way to show you my skills than give you the best Batman Origin I can give you! This will be a mix of different stories you might have read in the comics or seen at the movies, but I promise you won't be disappointed! I hope you Enjoy!

_"My Life is not an easy one. Being what I am is a burden only I can handle. But I will not stop…I will not rest intill Gotham streets are clean for good… This city deserves better and I will give it to them…even if it means my death."_

_50 years earlier…_

_On October, Bruce Christopher Wayne was born to Thomas and Martha Wayne. Bruce had been born to one of the most wealthy families in all of Gotham, the Wayne's, they also own one of the largest companies in the United States called, Wayne Enterprises. As a baby though his childhood Bruce was practically raised by the butler Alfred Pennyworth. Alfred would read him stories, tell stories of his past, taught him how to walk and read. His parents were always too busy to take Bruce out, but they loved their son and him as well. _

_When Bruce's birthday would come around his parents always to the day off of work and celebrate, and party with him. On May 23, Bruce was eight years of age, he was playing outside in the garden, when he walked on top of a weak wooden structure and it broke. Bruce had fallen and when he landed he crushed his arm and had broken it. Then Bruce looked around and screamed for help, he then saw a hole on the side of the wall and hears loud screeching noises then a swarm off bats came out and Bruce screamed loud. Lucky Alfred was outside looking for him. _

_Alfred and Thomas got rope and they lowered Thomas down into the well and got Bruce. Then his father tells him something he will never forget," Why do we Fall?" "So we can learn to pick ourselves back up." Bruce's father, Thomas, was a doctor at Gotham General Hospital, so his father treated his arm at home. A year later Bruce's parents decided to take Bruce out to Gotham to go see a opera called," The Bats of Men." _

_Also Bruce's parent's thought it would be nice to take the train and walk to the opera so they could fell like real people of Gotham. They first took the train, and then they walked down 2 blocks to the theatre. While the opera was playing, Bruce became afraid because he started to remember the bats that were in the cave and it frightened him. Bruce tried to watch it but could fight his fear so he asked his parents if they could leave, which they agreed. They left the theatre from the back called, Crime Alley. _

_As they walked they made a left turn from the corner and suddenly a man with a gun walked on them and forced them to give them belongings. Thomas attempted to give him his wallet when it fell out his hand. When the man lowered his hand down to the ground Thomas kicked the gun out his and tried to fight him, but the man grabbed his gun again and shot Thomas in the stomach, then Martha was went over to Thomas screaming and was shot in the back on the spine. Then the man aimed the gun at Bruce, but the man heard police sirens and had to run away. Bruce was left crying in-between his dead parents. _

_One police car saw Bruce and stopped. Then they saw Bruce's dead parents and called in a unit and the ambulances. Bruce had now lost everything and was crushed for life. _

_ (Chapter 1: Complete) _

Okay! Wow good chapter right! Well this is just the beginning of Batman's life (of course). So give feedback! 'Till Next Time! I do not Own any Dc Character's like Bruce Wayne, OR ALFRED Pennyworth. This is solely for entertainment of the peopleh


	2. Chapter 2: The Man

_The Batman Origins_

_Chapter 2: The Man_

_Author's Note:_

**Hello Fellow Fanfictioners! (I think i made that word up) Here is Chapter 2, which will Continue With Bruce as a boy conflicted with his parents death then…well you'll see.**

_Bruce was taken to the police station where Bruce sat next to Officer Gordon's offices crying. Officer Gordon came out the office with Alfred and bent down to Bruce and said," I so sorry Bruce that this has to happen to you. But don't worry we will catch this criminal. Just… by strong. Okay." Bruce slowly nodded then Gordon got up and Alfred walked with Bruce out the door and into the car. 1 week later, a funeral service for Bruce's parents. There were 224 guest people at the funeral and many cars around the Wayne Manor. After the funeral Bruce went to his room and stood looking out the window. _

_Alfred walked into the room with food in a pan tray. Bruce turned with tears flowing down his eyes and said," Alfred…I hate myself…I let them die…I'm weak for getting scared…we should have just stayed." Then Alfred put the tray down and went to hug Bruce. Bruce soon went back to his school Bludhaven Academy, but had a hard time trying to focus on work. 4 years later, he graduated the Academy went back to Gotham and was home school throughout his High School years. _

_Bruce always thought of his parents no matter what. He tried being everything he wasn't infront of his friends. Bruce then went to Gotham University for College. After graduating College, Bruce decided to travel the world for a while and maybe not ever return to Gotham. Bruce on his 21__st__ birthday, Bruce told Alfred and 3 days later he would leave on a plane to Japan. Bruce went to the mountains and joined a group of ninjas called, The League of Shadows. Bruce trained personally with the leader Ra's Al Ghul. _

_Ra's trained Bruce's body, spirit, and mind with walking on hot rocks and doing thousands of pushups every day. He also made Bruce get hit with staffs in the back, chest, arms, and legs so Bruce could learn to fell no pain. 4 years had soon past and now Ra's had to train Bruce in the art of stealth. Bruce had to do much meditating and always had to expect the unexpected. He also used smoke to escape his enemies. 3 years past and Bruce was just as powerful as Ra's himself and secretly at night Bruce would read and study detective books that he brought with him from America. _

_Bruce then thought it would be wise to leave no that he knows everything. But he also knew you don't ever leave the League of Shadows. One day Ra's told Bruce to execute one of the traitors of the League, which he refused and used some of the smoke to cause the temple to set on fire. Ra's furiously got out his chair while the place burned down and fought Bruce. Bruce and Ra's had a sword fight and was going back and forth intill Ra's got into a blind rage and without paying attention was struck by Bruce's sword and went out the window. _

_Then Bruce fought off 3 ninjas and used the smoke that left to disappear and escape. After getting out the window, the temple collapsed. Bruce went down the mountain and took the plane back to Gotham City. The day was November 7__th__ when he returned, Alfred waited outside of Bruce because Bruce sent written messages to him while he was training in the temple. __Bruce got off the plane and happy saw Alfred his old friend._

_(Chapter 2: Complete)_

**Alright, now that was a good chapter! Bruce is now back in Gotham and has a legend to made so 'Till Next Time! I don't FREAKIN' OWN THIS! This belongs to Dc Comics so…Don't Sue.**

2


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning

_The Batman Origins_

_Chapter 3: The Knight_

_Author's Note:_

**Hey Everyone I'm Back! Okay…so back where we left off. Bruce is back in Gotham and has a few things he needs to take care off before be starts defending Gotham city.**

_Bruce walks down the plane's stair case and walk towards Alfred. Alfred then said once Bruce was near him," How was the trip?" then Bruce replies," Educational." Alfred opened the door for Bruce to into the car. After arriving at Wayne Manor, Bruce felt relief as he saw his old home again. Bruce took a nice long shower and thought about his time in Japan, but Bruce also had some business that needed to be done. The next morning at 7:00am, Bruce ate eggs and bacon, and then went to wash up, and put on his black suit. _

_He went outside in shades and got in his Mercedes and drove to Downtown, Gotham. Bruce had parked in a garage under a building…his building, Wayne Tower. He walked inside and when he made it to the top from the security guards were in shock. Bruce went into the meeting room where a bunch of old men and the board leader where talking about selling the Tower to Cobblepot Foundation. When Bruce went into the room everyone looked at him in surprised and the board member walked over to him and said," I thought you were dead, you've been gone for 7 years." Bruce replied," Well I'm here, aren't I?" _

_After the last 5 minutes of the meeting ended, Bruce went down an elevator to a mechanical lab, where an African American man named; Lucius Fox was sitting at a small desk reading papers. Bruce then approached him properly and asked if he was leader of the advanced science Division, which he said yes to. Bruce asked for a long range vehicle. Lucius showed him to a vehicle that was gray and almost like a futuristic car. The Lucius decided to show him some other things in his shop like a cape that forms into a gliding tool, it was called, memory cloth. _

_After buying the stuff, Bruce went back home and sat in the front room chair. Bruce knew he was missing something, he then remembered the cave he fell down when he was a little boy. He got rope and went down into the well, he then crawled into the hole were the bats had attacked him previous years ago. When he came out the hole he saw a big cave with a water fall all the way in the front. It was the size of half of a football field. He then heard a screeching sound he hadn't hear in a long time and sound a swarm of bats flew out. _

_He quickly bent his knees to the ground. But slowly got up as he realized he doesn't fear them anymore…now Bruce had found his symbol…_

**Wow I love this Chapter! well Next Time we will see Bruce become Batman! **

**So stay Tune! "Till Next Time! ( I Do Not Own any of these Awesome DC Characters) **


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning Part 2

_The Batman Origins_

_Chapter 4: The Knight _

_Author's Notes: WAT UP! So here is the fourth chapter of the awesome Batman Origins! Now we will see Bruce become the Dark Knight, BATMAN!_

_After his experience in the cave, he brought Alfred down to the caves so they could start investigating it. The cave was 3/4ths the size of a football field; it had a big entrance with water always seeming to flow down it, covering the entrance. On the far right of the cave, Bruce saw a elevator shaft leading back up to the mansion. Bruce asked Alfred if he know anything about this, in which he replied,_

_"Well… apparently no. But I think this is a shaft your great, great, great grandfather used to help hide the slaves from their slave owners." _

_Bruce made a little grin on his face, then went closer to the shaft and found an old handle and pulled it back gently, because it was rusty and weak. First, a loud clinking noise started happening, then the chains started to shake, and finally the shaft began moving slowly downward to Bruce and Alfred. When it land on the ground it make an echoing thud. Bruce got on and told Alfred to get on with him, and Alfred quickly said, "No thank you Sir." Bruce pulled the lever inside the shaft and the noise started again, then he started going upward to the top. When he finally stopped there was a brick wall, which meant it was closed up. After Alfred and Bruce left the cave, Bruce took a shower and went to bed early, because he knew he had a long day tomorrow. _

_The next day, Bruce went down to the cave and started a workshop that he estimated would last for about 7 weeks. Bruce first had to find where the elevator shaft lead to, which he did when he looked in a very unused room in the house, the piano room. Bruce had to move an 80 pound bookshelf by himself in order to be able to break down the bricks which took up that whole day. The next day Bruce and Alfred put a desk, a computer, and spelunking equipment down into the cave so they could remodel the whole inter cave. Bruce started knocking of the large sharp points at the top of the cave which took him 3 days. _

_After completing that, Bruce and Alfred started ordering Hystango Japanese Mask so they could remodel it into a mask for Bruce's new symbol of hope, they would have to order 10,000 mask so they could have an shipment without anyone asking questions of what were in the creates. The next week the car he ordered from Fox came in and they parked it inside the cave. Alfred and Bruce studied the car inside and out so they could change so features or take something off. That took then 3 weeks to complete intill they came up with a nice and black, super car mobile for combat driving. It also had a very impressive computer system which cost them 200,000 thousand dollars. _

_They also had to buy a full tank for it and missiles for the car. Next, Bruce ordered a case holder for his suit he had in development, which he also ordered from fox. On the finally week, Bruce and Alfred sent it on editing the spelunking suit that was ordered weeks ago. They made it darker on some parts. It was mainly black and gray, they added the memory cloth to the Hystango mask they got and it turned into a cowl, then finally, they but a big, black, bat symbol on the chest part of the suit. Bruce had now had, his "Batmoblie" and his," Batsuit" and now tomorrow night Bruce would become the creature of the night, the Gotham Knight, Batman. _

_The next day, Bruce started the whole day training and practicing intill nightfall. It was 7:35pm on January 6. Bruce went to the piano room and tapped 3 keys on the piano and the bookcase slide to the right, revealing the new cleaned up shaft. He went inside and it went down without any noises. He ran over to a case on the cave wall but his hand on it and it scanned it then the case said," Confirmed," and it opened up and the Batsuit was shown. Bruce put on the suit first, then the boots, then the belt he had ordered 4 days ago and, finally the cowl. Alfred came downstairs to see Bruce as Batman and was surprisingly… surprised. Bruce then said,_

_"So Alfred…what do you think?" He replied," Absolutely stunning Sir." Bruce grinned then went to his car and pressed a button on his belt, in which the top opened. He got in and pressed a button in the car and it closed again. Bruce was excited to show Gotham…the world his new creation, Batman. He started the engines and drove towards the waterfall, then pressed the nitro button in his car and he boosted of into the air and through the waterfall intill he landed outside the cave and until the dirt road to Gotham. _

_Tonight, in Gotham, a group of a men working for a man only know by Falcone, were in the Gotham Bay docks getting shipments of drugged stuffed teddy bears and rabbits. The source was from Columbia and Mexico. While Batman was in the car he was using his computer to investigate the scene. Batman had found out about these shipments 2 days earlier and knew he should stop it before it hit the streets of Gotham again. He got out the car and climbed all the way to the top one of the ships. On his belt there was a small scope for one eye so he could see far below him. He looked and saw one of the men taking a break behind creates that were hidden from everyone else. Batman knew it was his time to strike. He bent his knees and was ready to jump and glide for the first time. Just before he jumped everything all the sudden felt slow to him. He jumped up and then off, then he opened his arms and slowly in his mind his cape started expanding intill it was in a shape of a bat, sort of. He closed his eyes as the wind blew swiftly and he felt as though he was flying, but he opened then again and kicked his feet out, then he bashed him in the head with both his feet knocking him unconscious. Batman landed over the man and jumped by the creates, pulled out a bat shaped silver shiriken he called, the batarang. Bruce was ready to attack them all. _

_Alrighty! Now this chapter was good and longer than usual. I've notice a lot of my chapters are short so I made this one longer! "Till next Time!_

_(I do not own the super cool DC characters, so don't kill me!)_


	5. Chapter 5: The Knight Part 1

_The Batman Origins_

_Chapter 5: The Knight Part 1_

_Author's Notes: _

**_WAT UP AGAIN! Okay, so the next few chapters will be about Batman's first week as Batman. The next Chapters will be The Knight Part 2 and the last 2 will be The Hero. Now get ready…and…READ!_**

_Batman was waiting become the crate, just waiting for the right moment with a batarang in his hand. There were 10 guys in all, Batman just took out one. So now he would use the shadows to start preying on their fears. But this was his first night. He was scared himself. He could be shot, of spotted, or killed. He put his batarang back in the yellow utility belt and pulled out his grapple gun. _

_It was a prototype and wasn't field tested but he knew he was gonna have to use it eventually. He aimed it at one of the crane's chains and he pulled the trigger, then suddenly he started quickly going upward. Bruce could barely see or breathe. Luckily, he grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up slowly. When he grabbed the ledge he hit his ribcage on the metal and now he had a bruise. He walked over to the edge of the crane, pulled out his scope again, and saw 4 people unloading the boat. He put the scope back up, then pulled out 3 marble sized balls, and threw it at the four victims. _

_When they landed a big smoke cloud appeared and the men were screaming and confused. Then Batman pressed a button near his right eye and his eyes turned white and he could see their x-rays. This was an installment in the mask that was made a few days earlier, when they were adding the super ear microphone pieces to the mask. This was a military grade, unused x-ray scanner, which could be used for 5 minutes intill it has to reboot itself and charge for 20 minutes. Batman prepared to jump again. He bent his knees, jumped, and then spread his arms. _

_He put his foot out and kicked one of the guys in the smoke. The guy hit his head on the boat and was unconscious. Then next three guys were lost in the smoke and Batman quickly and silently took out the next two guys. The first he grabbed him by his mouth and noise and pressed hard enough for him to drop. Then the other guy was grabbed and pulled up to one of the night polls and hung upside down. Soon the smoke cleared and the only guy let was a man named, Gary Rich aka Snake. He was a ball man with a green snake tattoo the size of his arm on his left arm. He was bald and wore a light brown open vest, showing his chest and ripped blue jeans, with Nikes. _

_He looked around and saw the guys were out and so he called for the other 4 guys to come over who were in the boat. They came outside and had weapons with them. Batman was on the top of the boat as he watches them in confusion look for him. He pulled out another batarang from his grey prototype utility belt. He threw it at the ground and they were all confused. One of the walked over to it and picked it up. He saw it was larger than his hand almost and it had a green dot in the middle that was beeping. _

_Then it suddenly turned red and a small jolt of electricity busted out of it and it shocked him unconscious. The rest of them ran over to him, but didn't touch them. Snake and the other man stood around in a circle waiting for Batman. Batman watched as they were in fear, this was what he wanted. He jumped down and glided at them. He pulled out two batarangs and threw them at Snake and the guy to the right off him. As their guns fell out their hands they ran to a big gray van. The other two guys tried shooting at Batman, but he quickly landed to the ground and took cover by a crate. _

_Batman then a box hanging over a chain, he pulled out his new batarang and his eyes turned white again. Through his eyes a white circle appeared on the weakest part of the chain and batman threw the batarang which by it went darting over to the chain and cut it in half. The box fell on in front of the guy on the left and it made him fall back and hit his head hard on the ground, the other guy turned around the man on the floor then Batman ran, jumped up, and kicked him in the face. Batman saw the tire marks on the ground and on his belt he pressed the middle button and his all black Batmoblie came and got him. Batman released as he got in, this would be his first chase. _

_He drove off quickly with a boost from the back of his car. As Snake and the other guy made it down town they saw Batman's car coming at them quickly so they turned over into the express way. Batman's car drove past all the cars nice and easy as during his journey he learned how to drive many different cars, bikes, and planes. As Batman's car began to get closer to Snakes' he opened the entrance to the car, put it n autopilot and Jumped out his vehicle and onto the van. Snake saw Batman crawling closer to the front of the vehicle from his rearview mirror. _

_He turned hard into the next alley he saw and Snake kept the vehicle to the left of the walk, scraping the van and making Batman almost slide of and be crushed by the walk and van. Batman crawled over to the right window and knocked out the guy sitting in the passenger seat, then pulled him out and he landed in a bunch of trash. They Batman jumped inside and punched snake in the face and tried to steer the wheel, but it flipped sideways on the right. Batman's eyes were blurry, he kicked the widow intill it broke and as he got up he stretched, then he turned around to the car and saw no one was inside, and then Batman saw the gas leaking from the car. Batman after looking back up he saw Snake with a match and he threw it at the car. Batman tried to run but the car exploded and he flew backwards into the brick walk. _

_Batman awoke again when he head sirens coming his way. He grabbed his bat claw and shot it up to the roof above him. He climbed up and just laid on his back watching as the rain came down into the dark streets. He pressed the middle button on his belt and his vehicle came through the alley across the building. Batman got up and jumped down to the street and got inside his car. Batman took his mask off and had a cut on his right check and a bruise on his forehead. He put his hand on his face and said quietly," Bad Night." _

**_Alright this was awesome! This was Batman's first night as Batman and it didn't go to well… Now Batman has to find Snake and got information from him. 'Till Next Time! _**


	6. News Chapter (important please read)

The Batman Origins News

**Hello everyone I'm FullPower14 and I just wanna let u all know on some valuable information. Recently I've looked at the chapters I've posted and on accident I many have named the chapters the wrong way. For example, Chapter 3 and 4 should be The Beginning part 1 and 2, but instead their called The Knight. This was a terrible mistake and hopefully this will not happen again. Also before I go, I just also wanna say that some of my chapters are extremely short, due to the fact that on Microsoft they look longer. This is the first draft of Batman Origins, so there might be a lot of spelling error and mistakes but when my final version comes out 3 weeks after I complete the first version, it will have extended chapters and parts. So bare with me and keep on reading. 'Till Next Time!**


	7. News Chapter 2 (pretty important too)

Hey everyone its FullPower 14 and I just wanna say I'm about 99 percent sure im going to remake my own batman origins. I want this Batman story to be more affiliated with the Arkhamverse. So Yup on Monday we will get a brand new look at Batman in the Arkhamverse. 'Till Next Time!


End file.
